


Sticks And Stones

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: Broken Bones, I cannot believe I wrote this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Nev is stressed and goes for a jog, that goes wrong in every way. Max takes care of him.





	Sticks And Stones

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT AM I DOING

The whole reason he thought he should go jogging was to get some space. Clear his head. Nothing seemed to be making sense, and they were going to Virginia tomorrow, so he didn’t want to go exercise in the cold there.

His whole flaw was, no one went with him. So when he fell, and subsequently puked all over himself, no one was around. It was early morning, literally across the street from the hotel. Sure, no one was up, but you would think a doorman would notice.

So he pulled out his phone and laid there, pitifully. He dialed the one number his mind couldn’t get away from, because really, he didn’t need a producer to see him like this.

“What’s up?”

“I’m across the street. I need help.” Nev shuddered. He hung up before Max could ask a million questions. His head hurt too much.

It wasn’t even ten minutes before Max found him. He wouldn’t stop calling that god awful phone and Nev gave up, just turning it up so he could hear.

“What the hell happened?” Max asked quickly.

“I uh... I twisted my ankle. And the pain made me vomit. And I think I hit my head when I fell.” Nev summarized.

“Ok, Jesus. How did you manage this without roller skates? What did you trip on?” Max asked, helping him sit up.

“My uh, I think my shoelace?” Nev said, holding his head. Max moved his hand away gently and replaced it.

“You got a little scratch there, but I imagine it could be much worse. You having any trouble remembering things? Where are we?”

“Florida, outside our hotel. I’m just... a little dizzy. I think I’m fine.” Nev said. Max nodded and pulled him up, getting a hand on his hip, and another holding his arm over his shoulders.

“Come on, just take it easy.” Max said quietly. He could do that.

As they limped back, it became even more apparent his problem hadn’t been solved at all. Jogging just did this, and now Max was closer than ever, holding him up. The heat from his skin felt nice, even through clothes, and his cologne was even better.

As they entered the hotel, he was glad that the workers with them, eating their breakfast, didn’t see them. Max walked around the front desk and to the elevator, and once inside, Nev didn’t even hold back.

He let his head fall to Max’ shoulder and whined. It hurt bad, and Max knew that. He rubbed his hand up and down his torso as some form of comfort.

“Almost there.” He muttered. Nev thought about nodding, but decided against it.

As they trudged our to their door, Nev had never been happier to be placed so close to the elevator. He really dug in his pocket and handed Max the card, which he inserted, and opened the door with.

Before he could say anything, Max had set him on the edge of the bed, and was tugging on his shirt. Nev let him get stripped like a child, because he felt like one. Max went to Nevs bag and pulled out a random t-shirt, and handed it to him.

“Put that on, try not to trip again.” Max joked.

“Even I’m not clumsy enough to trip on a shirt.” Nev shot back, earning a smile. Max disappeared into the bathroom, and when he came back, Nev had his shirt on, and Max had a wet cloth.

“Take off your shoes and socks. We have to see how bad it is.” Max said, sitting down next to him.

Nev went to do just that, but Max started cleaning up his neck, and him chin, and he got distracted. He just let him completely clean him off, until he seemed satisfied and got up. As he went back to the bathroom, Nev took off his shoes. He groaned and grimaced, hissing through his teeth as he got the shoe off. The sock was easier. Max sat back down and looked at the foot pulled up into Nevs lap.

“It does look like its starting to swell.” Max said, shaking his head.

He ignored it for a moment, taking Nevs face in his hand once again, and dabbing at the scratch on his forehead, to get the dirt out. Nev was having a crisis. He couldn’t breathe. Max was so close, and he couldn’t help himself.

He moved Max’s hand and pushed forward, grabbing his face and locking lips with him. It was extremely brief, mainly because he couldn’t believe he had done that, and he yanked himself back, making his head spin. He put a hand to his forehead and the other in the bedding to steady himself, and Max just nodded.

“I’ll be right back.” Max just, getting up.

He didn’t say anything more, grabbing the ice bucket and walking out the door. Nev swore and pulled himself further up on the bed. He couldn’t believe he just did that. He could have just ruined their show. Max could literally get a restraining order on him.

Instead though, Max showed back up, smile on his face. He got a couple washcloths from the bathroom, and put ice in each of them. One he put on Nevs ankle, making him hiss. Nev put a hand over it to hold it in place. The other he put against Nevs head, and he grabbed that again, himself, so Max wouldn’t have to be so close.

“You must have bumped your head pretty hard buddy.” Max said quietly, in that same soothing voice.

“We probably need to get you to a hospital.”

“Yeah. I mean, no.” Nev groaned, taking the ice off his head. He had to come clean.

“What do you mean no? You’re being pretty weird you know, you need to see someone.”

“I didn’t do that because I hit my head.” Nev blurted out. Max got a funny look on his face, like he was partly confused, and partly happy, and Nev decided to push on.

“I mean, I did. I probably did. I wouldn’t have just done it other wise, but- but I... just wanted to. For a while now. And decided to.” Nev said awkwardly. He put the ice back to his head as he started to get woozy, and Max just chuckled.

“For a while, huh?” He said, putting a hand on Nevs shoulder.

“Yeah... listen, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be. It’s... it wasn’t bad or anything. If you still mean it after we get you checked out at the hospital, then we can talk, ok?” Max said. Rational as always. Nev chuckled and nodded.

“Ok... I do need a hospital. I feel like I’m going to pass out.” Nev admitted.

“Alright, well, don’t do that. Just hang in there.” Max said, no panicking for a second. He calmly took out his phone, and texted their producer exactly what was happening.

“You’re great.” Nev blurted out, taking a deep breath.

“Ok concussion man.” Max chuckled, putting an arm around him. Nev looked at it, then up at him.

“You’re swaying. Jesus man. It’ll be ok.” Max chuckled. Nev couldn’t miss the pain that flashed across his face for a brief second, but the facade was nice. Nev shut his eyes and took some deep breaths. It would be fine.

* * *

“Nev? Hey, you awake? There you go. Not so fast.” Max said. Nev slowly sat up. Where the hell was he?

“You passed out at the hotel. Just slumped over on me. Scared me pretty bad.” Max said. Nev swallowed and looked around. There was a nurse putting away a smelly thing, something that woke him up, and another writing something.

“Do you need some water?” Max asked. He nodded, and took it gratefully as Max offered him the cup. Nev just drank enough to speak and handed him the cup back.

“Where is everybody?” Nev asked.

“Outside, trying to figure out what to do about filming. They wanted me there, but the doctor said he was going to have someone wake you up, and I had to be in here. You can’t sleep on a concussion you know.” Max chuckled.

“Oh god, concussion. What else is wrong? I see I have a cast.” Nev said.

“Yep, you broke it pretty good buddy.” Max laughed, reaching over and slapping his good leg. Nev chuckled himself and rubbed his head. There was a pause before Max spoke up.

“So you’re into me.”

“Shut up!” Nev laughed.

“You’re not into me?” Max shot back. Nev groaned.

“I... I am. Ok. Yes. But you don’t have to say it.” Nev said.

“Are you shy now?!”

“Yes!” Nev laughed. Max smiled and sat back in his chair.

“Well you shouldn’t be. Cause it just so happens that... I’m... into you.” Max admitted. Nev almost shot up out of bed but refrained.

“No shit?”

“No, no shit. Granted, I’m better at handling it than you are.” Max chuckled. 

“Yeah, I’ll give you that.” Nev said. They sat in a more comfortable silence now, Nev shutting his eyes.

“Hey, don’t go to sleep.” Max said, sliding his chair closer. He tentatively reached out and grabbed his hand, and Nev chuckled.

“You can keep me awake.” Nev said. Max grinned.

“Yeah, I can.” He said, leaning over. He pressed a kiss to his temple easily and Nev sat in wonder of how easy it was for him.

“You won’t go will you? Not until I’m out of here?” Nev asked.

“Course not, can’t leave you alone for a second. Besides, I hate for you to have to sit in here bored, and watch the garbage tv like that show, um, catfish?” Max joked.

“Yeah, Yeah. Why don’t you go get the crew so we can figure something out?” Nev said. Max nodded, and squeezed his hand before getting up.

“You got it babe.” Max smiled, sticking his head out the door. Nev grinned. He could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I’m buried so deep that I’m writing reality tv fanfiction. CATFISH FANFICTION. And ENJOYING IT. And ACTIVELY WANTING TO WRITE MORE. Send help, or hearts.


End file.
